Naruto Namikaze Uchiha
by james.j.flower
Summary: What if the Uchiha save Naruto from a near death beating and gained the Sharingan


**Naruto's new name**

"I hereby call this Council meeting in order" said the Third Hokage. The meeting went like any normal meeting but there was a new subject over eight years since the Fourth Hokage died "I wish to vote that Naruto Uzumaki is put in the root ninja to protect the village and he is kept away from the villagers" Danzo 'the Kyuubi will be mine' the village elders thought about it then the Third Hokage reminded them of why they always said no "NO Danzo we have already answered this you want him for your personal weapon" and like that the rest of the elders nodded and shouted at him for the subject.

In the middle of the village

"Get him kill the demon" the villagers yelled as they chased Naruto. Naruto was running for his life then he turn the corner to escape and was about to as he was just about to pass the Uchiha Compound two ninja jumped in front of Naruto and slashed at him to kill Naruto but he moved but he was still hit. Naruto feel back covering his now slashed eyes "AHHH MY EYES I CAN'T SEEE!" as the ninja went for the kill two Uchiha stopped them and announced "He is in the care of Uchiha to attack him gives us the right to kill you" the ninja readied them self.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" yelled the Uchiha Clan head and Third Hokage at that moment the two nin took cyanide pills and died. "I Now say Naruto is under the protection of the Uchiha and will be an honorary Uchiha and we will mend to his wounds" said the Clan Head stated and walked in to the compound furious. The Third hung his head low 'why couldn't I protect you Naruto' a few tears streamed down his face.

The Uchiha carried Naruto to the medical bay and worked on him most of his injures were healed except his eye they had a white glaze. "It seems the boy will be blind unless we can find a pair to give him and he seems to have Uchiha Blood in his veins" Fugaku sighed "it wasn't enough to hunt and hurt Naruto they had to blind him bastards. But how does he have Uchiha blood" then an old man walked up "I will offer my eyes to the boy and I am the Uchiha who gave him my blood" said an older Uchiha that had showed up three years ago. The doctors argued that only a pure born Uchiha can have the Sharingan.

"Enough who are you old man" asked Fugaku the Clan head "Boy If I told you. You wouldn't believe me I am Madara Uchiha I came here Originally to take this boy to take him from here to train him for my plan but this boy changed me with how he lived. I lived with this boy for two and a half years I taught him morals ha ha more like he taught me how to run from the villagers and how to fight I have been his mentor he needs a family and protection and I leave that to you and you must beware Danzo he plans to kill our clan" the old man flashed Images of Danzo forging documents and memories of Danzo giving orders to the root to set up the Uchiha "Now Protect our clan and help Naruto"

The doctors and Clan head woke up from the Genjutsu and saw the old man dead on the floor and Naruto sitting up with the Sharingan. "Well he fooled me the way only Madara could think of well I think it's time I told you everything your family" he said to Naruto. Naruto looked to the clan head "First My name is Fugaku Uchiha and From now on you will be known as Naruto Namikaze Uchiha do you understand?" Naruto nods. "I will tell you everything tomorrow now let me introduce you to your new family Itachi Sasuke come here" then a teenager and a kid Naruto's age walked in.

"Itachi Sasuke this is Naruto. Naruto these are my two son's Itachi my oldest and Sasuke." They bowed to each other "Naruto is now an honorary Uchiha Itachi stay here I need to talk to you" Itachi bowed "I will meet up with you later Sasuke why don't you teach Naruto some of the things I taught you" Sasuke nod and smiled as he told Naruto to follow him. "Father I know why he's staying here but why are his eyes a different color?" Fugaku smiled and nodded "Did you know that the injures that Naruto received blinded him." Itachi head shot up with a look of rage then confusion "then how come he looked right at me when I talked" he asked "this is a story we need to get from Naruto but an old man we took in because he had the Sharingan" Fugaku said. "Yes I remember him telling story's to the young kids" Itachi said remembering him "well that old man weather I want to believe it or not was Madara Uchiha and he gave his eyes to Naruto Namikaze Uchiha"

Itachi couldn't believe what he had heard "It can't be he died when the second Hokage killed him" Fugaku nodded "That's what I thought but the he put me under a Genjutsu without me noticing so it was him not even my own Sharingan noticed" Itachi stood baffled his own father under a Genjutsu and Naruto getting the Sharingan it was like a strange dream Itachi would have and tell his father. "I will have Naruto show you tomorrow right now I want to watch You, Sasuke, and Naruto bond and be brothers"

The Next Morning

Itachi was walking to the secret training filed of the Uchiha that had Barrier seal's, Sound Seal's, and meet Naruto and Fugaku who were doing fight training exercise. "Ah son you're here Naruto I want you to show Itachi your gift from Madara" Naruto runs up to Itachi and shows his regular Sharingan "This is all I can do he showed me his Mongnkyou Sharingan but I don't have what is needed to activate it but when I try I get angry" Naruto stated Fugaku looked up realizing that Naruto could access it but it might drive him mad but he nor anyone he knew could use the legendary Tuskuyomi.

"Naruto I might be able to help with that but you might hate me for it do you want to hear it" Itachi asked in a serious tone and his father looked towards his son "I doubt I will hate you I mean what your dad saw is a daily thing minus the making me blind" Naruto said shocking even more Fugaku and Itachi. "I'm talking about some ANBU Black Ops Torture Training are you sure you want to do this" Itachi warned "I know about the fox and I meet him when I was four the night the orphanage kicked me out and that was the first time I was attacked and the Hokage found me and put me in an apartment and I meet him he wanted me to hate them he told me everything"

Naruto explained what happened the night the fox attacked

"Then Madara came to me and wanted me to leave and train to destroy the village." Itachi and Fugaku began to worry "don't worry I told him I couldn't leave because of the ANBU watching he took me past them then asked me again I wanted to but I said no"

Flash Back

"Why boy why don't you want revenge?" Madara asked with Sharingan spinning "I know you want something bigger but I want to find and gain people to protect I will find those people" Madara looked at him "what happens if and when the world or people take them away?" Naruto look up at him and knew he was serious. "Never thought of it that but I will live by the best of it make it through the worst" Madara nodded "Well I will be here if you change your mind I will live with you and train you" Madara said with a smiled "You will?" Naruto asked "Yes I will teach you my skills and once I know what you can do I will teach you what I can" Madara said "well let's start" Naruto said with determination

Flash Back End

"Wow I'm surprised you're wise for age and elders above you" Fugaku said with a smile and nodded at Itachi. He looked to Naruto and the world changed to a pond and the only colors were Blood Red and Black. "Now two hundred days will pass and you will see and feel some unspeakable things and I'm sorry"

Ten seconds later Outside of the Tuskuyomi

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed and his Sharingan morphed in to Madara's Eternal Mongnkyou Sharingan but there was three seethe like marks the stopped just before the pupils and fell to the ground "It is done father now what do we do now?" Itachi said with a saddened face "Now we deal with Danzo" Itachi raised a brow "Madara told me Danzo plans to wipe the clan out" Itachi head shot up to his father. They talked about their plan until Naruto woke up they looked over and saw black tips to his hair and narrower eyes "I'm ok sad thing is that's probably one of the only good things that someone has.." and his eternal Mongnkyou flashed with slits as his pupils and the seethe formed around it as he fell to the ground. "NARUTO" they ran to him.

Naruto's mind scape

"UGHhhh what the hell" Naruto looked around and saw the fox "Whoa why are you here and in a cage?" the fox looked down **"** **What you're not scared of me?"** Naruto shook his head **"** **Well I will admit I'm impressed even Jonin feared me and here stands a boy a third of their age and he doesn't even flinch HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"** the fox laughed then transformed in to a human form "Now we can truly talk I am the Nine Tailed Fox and you are the second person I respect for not fearing me and or running the first was your father Minato Namikaze he saw I was being controlled and freed me from that man and his only request was that I help you. Your father was the Fourth Hokage and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki" and after saying this the Nine tails activated the Chakra that his mother and father left and the two fazed into his mindscape Naruto looked at them. "Hello son" said the blond with the white cloak with red flames and had the Fourth Hokage written on the back and a woman with red hair.

She walked up to him with tears in her eyes "My son you have grown up so well" She had tears streaming down her face and hugged him like she was holding on to her life. Naruto was standing there tears welled up and he leached on to her for dear life and cried "I'm glad I got to meet you mom I'm glad to know I have a mom" they cried. Kushina asked about his life he told her the good parts and the ok parts then she forced him to tell her the bad parts. And Minato walked up to Naruto and was punch by Naruto "I deserved that a thousand times over. I Hoped the Village would see you as a hero but the Third hid your past and tried to protect you but it sadly back fired" and Minato explained his old house and where the Jutsu scrolls were.

In the real world

Naruto opens his eyes and saw Fugaku and Itachi just ran up to him before Naruto hit the ground he flipped to slam his hands to the ground and was back on his feet and landed on his feet both Itachi and his father stood in awe as the saw Naruto recover in mear seconds. 'He is eight years old how did he perform a genin recovery move?' Then a man in a red and green outfit. "I knew the Civilian Council lied to me when they said that Naruto died wait why are his eye's black?" the man asked "I'm right here why not just ask me and who are you anyway?" Naruto said and the man looked toward him and assumed a pose that the Uchiha and Naruto thought was stupid as hell "I am the great hermit sage from Mt. Myoboku the great toad Sage and Sannin Jiraiya" he announced then a wood pan that almost hit him in the head "Hey it's the pervert from the hot spings" three women yelled.


End file.
